


I cried

by wonderbreadna



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst to Fluff, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Cyrus, TJ can sing, im soft for these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderbreadna/pseuds/wonderbreadna
Summary: After the costume day incident, TJ wants to make it up to Cyrus. So he decides to change the lyrics to Jonah's song.





	I cried

Cyrus POV

It was the homecoming dance, and I honestly didn't want to be here. But Buffy said that would be good for me or something. The rap music was too loud and the strobe lights were giving me a headache. The music suddenly faded out. The emcee then came onto the microphone.

"Now we have a special guest who has a song to sing and a message to say. Give up for TJ Kippen!"

TJ? The crowd lightly cheered as TJ walked onto the stage. He had a guitar in his hand and determination on his face.

"Hey, guys. My name is TJ and I'll be singing a song written by our own Jonah Beck. I changed a few of the lyrics. I made a big mistake and I hurt one of my closest friends, my best friend. Well, my more-than-best friend. Just listen, you know who you are."

I wanted to leave right then and there. This song is going to be about me. But then I heard TJ start singing, and it was like I was glued to where I was.

"The day she came by

you took my eye

and then she said hi

oh no lie no lie no lie

That night I made

A change of plans

for her to take my side

and I cried I cried so many tears I cried. 

I never ever felt so sad

everything felt so wrong

I never ever felt so bad

I knew you for so long.

The day after I changed

I saw your face go down

I took my crown

And you cried you cried so many tears you cried

The day before I left

I walked through the door

Never meant to say goodbye

So I cried, I cried, I'm so sorry Cy

Never meant to hurt this bad

But this not half of the pain

I didn't have a choice to make...

please let me explain...

The day before I left

I walked through the door

Never meant to say goodbye

And I cried"

The crowd went wild, astonished by his secret talent. But I? I was in tears. I ran out of the stuffy gym. I ran, and I never run. I ran a whole block to the park. I got there, and I stared at the swings. Tears flooded my eyes. I couldn't even look at them. Memories were too strong, and all though they were good memories, they cut like knives. On costume day, I almost couldn't grasp what TJ did to me. TJ was my everything. He was my rock, my best friend. He was my crush and I thought... I thought maybe he liked me back.

Then he sang the song. And everything flashed back in my mind. I thought I was the victim, but he... cried. Even before costume day. What happened? I'm so confused.

I sat down on the bench. My head fell into my hands. 

I heard of the fallen leaves behind me. I turned my head around and saw TJ with his face stained with tears.

"Cy?" He croaked out, "Can I sit down?"

His voice was thick, and it cracked as he spoke. I just scooted over to signify that he could sit next to me.

"Can I explain to you what happened?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Well when you walked away that day, Kira asked me if I wanted to do a costume with her. Obviously, I said no, because I was going with you. But then she asked again. I still said no and then she said 'so you'd rather go with Cyrus than with me?' Like she knew my biggest secret. But she couldn't have, right? Then she said, 'TJ, I know you're gay. If you don't go with me, I'll tell the entire school.'"

"Wait, Teej, you're gay?"

I turn to look at him. His eyes are brimming with even more tears.

"Yeah..." he breathily states as tears fall.

"And Kira said this to you?"

"Yeah."

I scooted over to him and wrapped my arms around him. He melted into my embrace, his head nuzzled into my neck.

"I know it isn't your fault, and you didn't have a choice but..."

"No Cy. It is my fault. I hurt my baby boy. And I won't forgive myself. And it's okay if you don't forgive me."

I froze. Baby... boy? He... likes me?

"Teej..."

I took a deep breath, ready to take a risk.

"Babe, I forgive you. She forced you into this situation. You've been hurt too," I cooed, running my fingers through his hair.

I felt him freeze at 'babe'.

"Just know I'm sorry, Muffin."

"I know you are, babe. And Muffin? What happened to 'baby boy'? I like that name."

"Sorry, baby."

I blush at his pet name for me and chuckle at his quick apology. I felt his lips kiss my neck and he started to whisper.

"I know I messed up bad, baby boy, but will you be my boyfriend?"

I lift his head to face mine. His eyes were red and his face was streaked with dried tears, but to me, he never looked more beautiful.

"I thought you'd never ask..."

He leaned his head towards mine and his lips brushed against mine. And despite everything, I knew that this time he wasn't going to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
